


Lost Pieces Of You

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soft Boys, dance academy au, more character tags to be added - Freeform, poor felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Dance Academy AU in which Felix is still a foreign dancer and Hyunjin is still pretty and talented but maybe together they are more than just labels





	Lost Pieces Of You

* * *

  _”aren’t you supposed to be a good dancer?”_

    Orphic; (adj.) mysterious and entrancing; beyond ordinary understanding. Hyunjin had always viewed dance as a form of art with a multitude of equally beautiful types. He was aware that the majority of people thought the most beautiful kind was graceful and to the tones of melodic ballads. Felix’s dancing was nothing like that. He didn’t perform emotional contemporary dances, yet in Hyunjin’s eyes his dancing was the most beautiful you could find.

    The memories they’ve made together have always been clear, as if he was recalling them from the day before. The memory of their first meeting however, was vivid in Hyunjin’s mind because that was the first time he saw Felix dance. It was late November, the remains of the winters first snow still fresh on the ground when their story began. A month prior he’d been accepted into the cities most elite dance academy and that left him spending any free time he had practicing in order to prove himself worthy. Their daily practice ended a few hours earlier and he’d rushed home in order to catch dinner with his family before returning to squeeze in some extra dance practice.

    It always amazed him, that even though they had the option to, most of the dancers chose not to stay late into the night working themselves into a state of exhaustion. He figured most of them were talented enough that they didn’t need the extra time to practice, but he did. That’s why he arrived at the studio expecting to dance in solitude. Despite the presumption that he would be alone when he pushed open the door, he was greeted by the back of a boy lost in his dance.

    It was decidedly creepy, staying to observe someone who was unaware of his presence, but Hyunjin found himself entranced by the moves of the dancer. In his childhood his grandmother told him tales of sirens, using their voices to lure sailors into dangerous waters. That’s what the dancer was like to Hyunjin, a siren who had him under spell he couldn’t break free from. There was some english song that Hyunjin couldn’t recognize setting the rhythm for the boys dancing in the background. It was mesmerizing to him, the boys ability to be precise but still somehow present an aura of effortlessness. Anyone who watched the boy dance would be able to tell that the boy had been absorbed into moving wherever the music took him. That was the first time it had been so obvious to Hyunjin that a dancer was giving every piece of themselves in their dancing. That’s what made it beautiful to him.

    It wasn’t long as the boy only danced the duration of the song but Hyunjin hadn’t noticed the seconds ticking away until the final notes died down and the dancers movement halted. In order to make his presence known, he decided it would he appropriate to clap for the boy, which only resulted in startling him. His head whipped toward Hyunjin and he nearly fell over letting out a curse in what Hyunjin recognized as english.

    “Wow, that was amazing” Hyunjin muttered aloud. His jaw was still hanging slightly opening as he remained in awe of the accidental performance he received. It wasn’t often that he saw someone so passionate that it came across in their movement, so he could excuse himself for being slightly starstruck. A confused look danced across the boys features as he silently mouthed what Hyunjin said back to himself. He seemed deep in though for a few moments before he opened his mouth to reply.

     “I-uh don’t really speak Korean” His deep voice came out nervous, the uncertainty clear as he tried to convey his message. It took all of Hyunjin not to let his face appear as shocked as he actually was over the deep voice that came from such a pretty boy. His foreigner status made sense to Hyunjin, given the english song and curse but he still wanted to befriend the amazing dancer. A lightbulb went off in his head as he pulled out his phone and opened google translate with the hopes of communicating with the boy.

    “Hello, I’m Hyunjin” He smiled as the automated voice on his phone translated what he typed out loud to the foreign dancer. It wasn’t completely accurate with a mispronunciation of Hyunjin’s name and errors in forming sentences but in the end it was worth it. The boy had grinned at the effort to talk to him, a radiant smile that almost blinded Hyunjin. It wasn’t perfect but that’s how their story began. Dim lights of a chilly practice room and a robotic voice helping them converse through the language barrier. He may not have gotten the practice he intended to but he did get Lee Felix and that was better than any practice.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream about kpop with me on twitter @stayfeliXeD


End file.
